Lucas Kyomasa
Introduction Lucas is a Croshenese assassin working for Akuma and his crew. He joined for the chance to kill when he wants and how he wants without having to worry about the restrictions The Croshenese laws place upon him. Appearance Lucas is a man with white hair and wears a peice fo cloth covering the lower half of his face. He also wears the same armor that other Croshenese assassins wear, the attire consists of a lightweight leather armor with a hood and iron plated shoulder pads. On his legs he has two short sword holders. Personality Easy way to describe Lucas is mild-sociopath while wearing his mask. He has no regard for the life of others but it highly loyal to the other commanders in The Akuma Pirates due to them giving him the chance to kill. Without his maks he is a kind respectful young man. This side is rarely seen though due to him being constantly fighting with The Akumas. He does also have a grudging respect for Zero and his crew due to their skill and risk facor. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Lucas is a powerful Nitoryu swordsman, though he prefers short swords like Wakazashi as they can be hidden easier. Despite the shorter range Lucas cna match many talented swordsmen out there. Marksmanship Lucas is a master with throwing blades. His skill is so great he can bounce them of walls and toher solid objects to hit a hidden enemy. Hand to Hand Combat Due to Lucas being trained by Dargaine and the various renegade marines within The Akuma Pirates, Lucas is a powerful practioner of both Storm Fist and Rokushiki. Though still learning he can blend Soru, Geppo and other techniques under his belt into a barrage of death and pain for anyone unlucky enough to fight him. Physical Strength While not monsterously strong Lucas is able to match Fishmen both in and out of water. It's mainly shown in his unarmed and armed combat how strong he is. Agility Lucas is amazingly fast and agile, even without using Soru many describe his speed as lightning. He is able to vanish and reappear within seconds and move even fast with Soru added. Endurance Due to Lucas' reliant nature on his speed he isn't amazingly durable but he is able to withstand attacks that would kill a normal man. He does however have amazing stamina able to run long distances without loosing his breath. Weapons Lucas mainly carries a veriaty of throwing blades and several short swords. Devil Fruit For further information: Shindo Shindo no Mi Summary, This allows the user to create vibration to break down walls or destroy their enemies. Type, Paramecia Usage (read Summary) Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Lucas has great tlent in Busoshoku Haki but isn't a master. Due to his comparitivly weak durability he uses this to withstand any excess punishment he may receive on his missions. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Work In Progress